A Very Glee Musical
by InALandOfKlaine
Summary: Taken the Songs from AVPM into a Glee fic... Not actually a musical. Kurt can't wait to get back to school after summer, but it's not all as he'd hoped
1. Back To McKinley

**A/N: Finally get round to posting my new fic. I know it's called A Very Glee Musical, but it isn't actually a musical :P... I just thought it would be a good idea to take the songs from AVPM and make a Glee Fic with them :) **

**Not sure what I make of this... So Please let me know... Chapter two is already written, I just need to know if you like this one so I can carry on :)**

**So... Here we go :)**

Get Back To McKinley.

_Underneath these stairs I hear the snares and feel the glares, of my cousin, my uncle and my Aunt... Despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive._

It was almost the start of school, and there was one Person who couldn't wait to get back. Kurt Hummel, wasn't like the other guys at his school. He didn't want to play football, neither was he into any other sport, he would much rather hang out with the girls and sleepovers with them and give each other make overs, and when he heard that this year there was going to be a Show Choir group forming he couldn't wait to be part of that. He had one of the most incredible voices, he could hit the highest notes and the lowest, he knew that he was getting a place in the choir. Despite all of this his days at school weren't too bad. They weren't his best days, but neither were they his worst. Nothing could be as bad as this summer. Or so he though.

He knew that he couldn't really wait much long to tell his dad, what happened if he had a boyfriend, what would he do? He wasn't going to be able to keep him a secret for long, not with his Step-Brother, Finn, living with them and going to the same school, so he decided to do the right thing, the brave thing and come out.

It was half way through the summer and Kurt wanted to tell his dad. It was something he had been thinking about for a while, but he never found the right time, his dad was always busy at the garage or Finn or Carole were around, he just could never find anytime to be with his dad alone. Until one day when Kurt came from a day out with Rachel and Mercedes, he found his dad sitting, alone, watching the football.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt called from the front door, letting his dad know that he was back,

"Good day?"

"Yeah. We went round all the shops, found a new outfit for Rachel for her date with Finn tonight." He quickly scanned the room just to make sure that no one had entered, "Talking of Finn, is he out?"

"Yeah, Carole took him out, said she wanted to talk to him about something." Burt twisted his neck as far as he could so he could see his son who was making his way to the couch, "Kurt?" He turned the football off, which was something that never happened in that house, but he could tell that Kurt seemed genuinely upset, or worried about something and he wanted to give him all of his attention.

"Dad." Kurt started, "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Kurt, what's happened?" Burt didn't know what to think was going on, the look on his face was worry. There was silence.

"Nothing's happened, Dad."

"Then what it is? Kurt, I can't do anything if you don't tell what it is," There was another silence, before Kurt couldn't stand it anymore,

"I'm Gay." There he'd said it. His dad knew. He's told him.

"Kurt. I know."

"What?" Kurt didn't know what his Dad was going to say, but that was not one of the things that crossed his mind. He'd thought that he was going to freak out or something.

"I've known since you were 5. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels" He laughed "But I'm glad you told me, Kurt."

So that had gone much better than he thought it would. He knew that Burt would say something to Carole and Finn would find out.

Just as he'd anticipated Carole and Finn returned and he could here his father talking to his step family, which was followed by a knock at his door, it was Carole, who just walked over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Your father and I are so proud of you Kurt. That couldn't have been easy. You know where we are if you ever want to talk." Carole released him with a huge comforting smile on her face,

"Thank you, Carole." She left his room and he slumped onto his bed, now all he had to do was figure out how to tell his friends. Rachel would no doubt find out from Finn, but Mercedes. How was he going to tell her? He'd figure it out, he always did. Kurt's trail of thought was interrupted by muttering he could hear coming from Finn's room. Kurt couldn't quite figure out what he was saying but he managed to make out the odd word.

"Brother… Burt… Fag…" Kurt knew he was talking about him, but who was he talking to. It was heard for him to listen to, he thought that Finn was different, and now there he was talking to someone about him, his brother, like that. Kurt knew that he wasn't supposed to hear that conversation but it didn't help the hurt, the fact that he was talking about him like that.

Carole called them down for dinner and Kurt had to make himself look presentable, he didn't want them to know that he had been crying for the past half an hour. At Dinner Finn announced that Puck was coming over for a gaming night, he didn't look at Kurt once, Kurt didn't think he had ever seen anyone eat so fast, and he raced back upstairs. It was like he couldn't bare to be in the same room as him. It was like he was going to catch something. Kurt was Gay not diseased.

He tried to be strong, but it wasn't easy with Finn and Puck in the other room laughing, He knew that he shouldn't and he knew that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear but he quietly left his room and hovered outside of Finns so he could listen to their conversation,

"I always knew that kid was weird, I mean we should of guessed he was a homo, look at what he wears, and I have never known a guy be so protective over his hair!" He could hear Pucks voice and Finn was laughing,

"I know! I'm so glad he has his own bathroom! Imagine!" There was a pause for laughter again, and tears were now flowing down Kurts cheeks like rivers, "I always had a suspicion that he was in Love with me!" Finn was now being deadly serious, "I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, even when we were eating! I had to get out of there! What if he pounced on me!"

Kurt couldn't listen to this anymore, it was hurting to much. As if Finn thought that. Of course he wasn't going to pounce on anyone, that wasn't his style. Plus Finn was his Brother!

This carried on the whole summer, and he had to put a brave face on for his Dad and Carole, because he didn't want to show them how much he was hurting on the inside. He just couldn't wait to get back to school, although now he wasn't sure how many people Finn and Puck would have told.

Finally it got to the first day back, and the first thing Kurt did was head to the Glee Club sign up sheet, where he had noticed Rachel had already signed up. They both had plans to go to New York together and become huge stars, nothing or nobody was going to get in their way. On his way there he saw some guys from the football team one of who he recognised as Dave Karofsky heading towards him,

"Hey, guys! Look. It's Queen Hummel!" He shouted before slamming him into a locker, all of the guys from the football team laughed, and no one else around him took any notice, he just brushed himself off, and tired so hard not to cry and headed to his lesson. People were treating him differently, it was obvious that the news had travelled around the school. Okay, maybe this year wasn't going to be as good as last year.

Every day it got worse, the only good thing that happened to him was that he did get into Glee. There was only four of them, Rachel and Mercedes included, and there was another girl, who he didn't really know called Tina, but they were all accepting of him. Rachel had told him that she had spoken to Finn about getting the football team to back off. If only she knew that it was Finn who started it all.

As the weeks went on things weren't getting any easier for Kurt, in fact they were getting harder. Every day he'd get home and lock himself away in his room, come out to eat and then go back to his room. He was crying all the time, and he was fed up of it. Dave Karofsky was the worst offender, he couldn't walk down the corridor without bumping in to him and he'd either make some snide remark or push him into a locker. The broken boy was sure that he had gathered a collection of bruises all over his back.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide away from everyone, but he knew he couldn't do that, he had to be strong, as hard as that was. At least he had his friends in Glee Club, he knew that was a place where he could be himself. Well that was until Rachel persuaded Finn to join. Great, the one thing that he actually enjoyed about his day and now he had to share it with his homophobic ass of a step brother. Was there nothing he could actually enjoy about his life?

"Kurt!"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for you know. Saying those things about you, and telling the football team." Kurt was confused to say the least, one minute Finn was making homophobic comments and the next thing he was apologising,

"Why? What's with the sudden apology?"

"Since I joined Glee Club, well, people treat me differently, especially the footballs guys. I know that I don't really understand what you're going through, but I know that it's nice to be the one to be picked on. And for something, which I understand now, isn't anything you have a choice about. I could quit Glee anytime I wanted, and the teasing would stop, but you can't just stop being… You."

"Being Gay. You mean I just can't stop being Gay." As much as Kurt was grateful for Finns apology, he couldn't understand why he just couldn't say it.

"Yeah that."

So finally Glee was something that Kurt could enjoy again, and he could enjoy being at home without Finn freaking out at everything. They were becoming closer and closer and brothers and friends. Despite this School was still the same.

It was just a normal day, he was getting shoved into lockers and getting called all the names under the sun, but it was never till he saw Karofsky until he got really scared, and today was no different. There he was strutting down the corridor being followed by the same group of the football team as usual,

"What you staring at, Hummel! Karofsky stopped in front of him and backed him into the locker

"Nothing." Kurt whimpered

"Stop being a Girl! Oh I'm sorry, you can't can you!" There were sneers from the crowd, before Kurt heard a voice in the distance

"Back off him, Karofsky!" Finns voice was sharp

"Look, its Hummels Homo brother! Wanna go sing and prance about together?"

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Finn was getting closer and closer to them when they heard another voice

"Oi! Whats going on here!" It was Will Sheuster, the director of the Glee Club, it wasn't long until the crowd had dispersed just leaving Will, Kurt and Finn.

"You okay, Kurt?" Will asked

"Yeah. Thank you Finn."

"What for? They didn't back off when I told them too." There was hurt in Finns voice, Kurt could hear it and he felt bad for him, he had only wanted to help him out

"For sticking up for me. Thank You. I never thought anyone would do that for me." Kurt admitted

"You're my brother, and at first I know I was an ass, but I care about you. No one messes with the Hummel-Hudsons." They both laughed

"That's a bit of a mouthful," They both walked off laughing, glad of the relived tension between them.

_I'll cast some spells with the flick of my wand, defeat the dark arts, yeah, Bring it on!... As long as we're together gonna kick some ass, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_


	2. Different

Different.

_Listen, if we're going to be in this situation for a while, we're going to have to learn to live with each other... We're just about as different as anyone can be_

Things were getting harder and harder for Kurt, and he felt like things were never going to change. He was still spending his days alone, crying. There didn't seem to be anything that was going to make him feel better. He'd even taken a back seat with The New Directions, he wasn't bothered about getting the solos, and he'd always rush off after, so he could get home. He knew that everyone in The New Directions accepted him for who he was, and that with them he could he himself, he didn't have to worry about being the odd one out, or be terrified that someone was going to turn on him. There were more people joining Glee as well, such as Head Cheerio, the Queen Bee herself, Quinn Fabray. Everyone knows she only joined so that she could get with Finn, which Rachel wasn't impressed with. Then there were her two followers, Brittany Pearce and Santana Lopez. More of the football team were joining as well, including Puck, who Kurt had never been a fan of since he heard that conversation with Finn and he'd been one to toss him in the dumpster, along with Mike Chang, who couldn't really sing, but they needed more dancers, so he was welcome.

He spent most of his free time with his best friend, Mercedes. As much as he loved Rachel she could be one of the most annoying people in the world sometimes! Mercedes was someone who he could talk to, someone who, in her own way, understood him. It wasn't like she knew what he was going through, but being in Glee club together they had things that they could talk about.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have a movie night, tonight?" Mercedes suggested "You look like you need cheering up," She pointed out

"Okay. Sounds good. You can come to mine if you like." He offered

"I'll be there at 6."

Besides the fact that spending Kurt was one of her favourite things to do, she had ulterior motives for the movie night. She knew that he wasn't happy, and she wanted to make things better for him, so she had suggestions for him. She knew that he wasn't going to agree with her, but it was something which was worth looking in to.

As the day went on they discussed what Movie they were going to watch and what ice cream they were going to indulge on, Kurt tried to protest saying that there were far too many calories in ice cream, but Mercedes was having none of it, her argument being that he needed cheering up and she was planning on doing that.

As it approached 6, Kurt had a collection of movies which they had talked about and was taking the ice cream into his room, creating a mini cinema. She was bang on time, as always, never a minute late, a trait which Kurt admired.

It didn't take them long to deicide that they were going to watch RENT, a musical which they both classed as one of the best, apart from Wicked,

"They need to do an Original Cast Wicked DVD!" Kurt whined just as they were putting the DVD in the player, "But, no. We have to go to Broadway to see it! I want to be able to have the DVD so I can watch it whenever and with whom ever I want! I could belt out Defying Gravity to myself and cry when Elphie and Glinda sing For Good."

"Well, I think it's great that we can go to Broadway and see it, there are always different people playing the roles, and they all have slightly different takes on the roles, which is interesting to see."

"Don't get me wrong, Broadway is amazing! It's my life. But sometimes, I just want to lie in bed and snuggle up with someone who I can sing to, I can't do that sitting in a Theatre," He explained

"I understand, boo." She pulled him back, so he was lying in her arms and they watched the movie in silence, obviously apart from singing along to all the songs. She could hear him sobbing when Angel died. The funeral never failed to make him cry, the reprise of I'll Cover You was the only song he couldn't sing, because he would always be crying too much.

Once RENT had finished and Kurt had composed himself again, Mercedes took this opportunity to talk to him.

"Kurt." She turned sat up and turned so that they were facing each other.

"Mercedes," He matched her tone

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course. Best Friends." He seemed shocked that she had even had to ask that. After the incident where she told him she liked him and she thought he blew her off for Rachel, they had been best friends, something about that brought them closer together.

"Then, you can talk to me about anything?"

"Merc, where is this going?"

"You haven't been you're self lately and I'm worried about you. You're not happy, Kurt. I can see that and I hate seeing you like this. I care about you, and I want you to tell me what's going on,"

"It's nothing. Well, nothing different than usual."

"It's not nothing, Kurt." She took a pause before pulling what looked like a brochure out of her bag, which Kurt looked at confused and wonderingly "Just take it. Look at it. For me." She urged him to take the brochure, the first thing he noticed was the red writing which said 'DALTON ACADEMY'

"What's this?" He opened the first page and had a quick look, we'll it looked nice.

"It's an all boys private school. Dalton Academy. Kurt. I really don't want you to have to leave McKinley, but I can see how unhappy you are, and it's making me unhappy to see you like that. And if you being happy means moving, then I'm fine with that."

"What? You think that I should move schools! No! I don't want to move from McKinley. It may not seem like it, but I do have friends there. You, Rachel, Finn and the rest of the Glee Club, I can't just abandon it." He didn't know how she could even suggest him moving, it was his life, and he felt like she was meddling in it.

"It was just an idea. Just look at it, please." Yes, he hated going to school everyday at McKinley, but what made her think that this Dalton was going to be any different. Once he had looked at the first page, he knew that he was different, okay, it was a private school, but still. He closed the brochure and handed it back to her. As much as she begged for him to look at it, he wasn't having any of it. He told her that it was his choice, and he was staying where he was.

They spent the rest of the night talking about possible songs for sectionals if, when, they got the solos. They'd agreed to but the whole Kurt moving schools situation behind them, they weren't going to fall out over something trivial like that.

They both had to admit that it was one the best nights they had had. They loved spending time together, just chatting and chilling out.

The following day at school, everything was going fine. Kurt hadn't been pushed into any lockers or called any names, things were starting to look up. He knew that there was a reason he didn't look into going to Dalton. He knew that sooner or later people would find something more interesting to talk about other than his sexuality. He didn't think he had had a day here since he had came back after summer with so little hassle. That was until he saw his number one enemy walking down the hall way. Kurt just took a breath and hoped that his luck would carry on and that Karofsky would just walk past. No he didn't think so. Before he knew it he was slammed back into a locker and sliding down to the floor. He couldn't take it anymore, and he knew that he had to do something, so against his better judgement he picked himself up and chased Karofsky down the hall way and into the locker room.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, but was met with silence. What was this? Dave Karofsky not answering back? It wasn't long before he hit back,

"The girls locker room is across the hall! I think you might be more suited there!"

Their argument continued for a few minutes, with Kurt saying something how he had every right to be in there, just as he did, and that just because he was Gay it didn't mean that he was out to get every guy who walked passed him, while Karofsky continued to call Kurt every name under the sun and make as many homophobic comments as he could.

What happened next was the last thing that Kurt had ever expected to happen, just at the argument was getting even more heated, it seemed like that wasn't the only thing heating up. Kurt felt two hands grab his face like a vice and he was being pulled in towards the feel of Daves lips. As soon as Kurt could force his way out of the other boys grasp he pushed him away, nothing but shock on his face as football player tried to pull him in again. Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth and Karofsky turned and ran out of the locker room. Kurt had slumped down onto a bench, he was unable to move. Only a few seconds after he had ran out Karofsky returned and pulled Kurt up by his shirt and pushed him into the locker. The skinnier boy didn't think that had been as scared as he was right at that moment, he had no idea what he was about to do to him,

"You tell anyone, and I will Kill you! Do you understand!" Kurt too scared to say anything just nodded. There was no way he was going to say anything to anybody. One, because he was now scared for his life and two that wasn't the kind of person he was.

Once he was out of Karofsky's grasp he practically ran to Glee Club where he found Mercedes.

"Merc! Do you still have that brochure?"

"Kurt? Yeah I do. What's happened?" She took his hand, lead him over to one of the chairs in the corner of the room and handed him the brochure.

"I just. Um. I just." He couldn't put a sentence together through shock and the sobs. "I just can't stay here!" He sobbed and ran out of the choir room clutching the brochure to his chest.

When he got home he ran to his room and stared down at the book looking up at him, the words 'DALTON ACADEMY' staring back at him.

He spent about an hour looking through, reading about the school, about their strict anti bullying policies, which was something that made him think even more deeply about the fact that maybe Mercedes was right, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her.

It didn't take him long to realise that this was something that he wanted. He couldn't stay at McKinley now. Not after today. Not with Dave Karofsky. So when he heard the door close, he knew that his dad was home, and he barley gave him a minute to get in,

"Dad, can I talk to you about something,"

"I've just got in from work, can it wait?" Burt didn't seem to be in the chatty mood, but this was something that couldn't wait.

"Not really. I want to leave McKinley." He blurted out "I don't want to be there anymore. Mercedes showed me this," He handed his dad the brochure, "and I know that the fee's are steep, but I will help out with them, because this is my choice, and it is something that I want to do."

"Woah, woah! Kurt, slow down! Whats going on? I thought you liked school." Burt was confused, Kurt had never before mentioned anything about wanting to move schools, or even that he wasn't happy where he was,

"Dad, ever since I've been back after I came out, school has been hell! And today I was arguing with one of the guys on the football team, and he kissed me, and threatened to kill me if I told anyone!" Words could not describe the look of horror, shock, fear and anger on Burt Hummels face. He agreed with Kurt that there was no way he was staying at that school.

That night, he talked to Carole about being able to pay for the fee's, and how he was not letting his son stay at that school, with his life in danger.

Burt, Carole and Kurt spend the week talking about his move, they had sorted everything out at Dalton, explained the situation, which they totally understood, and he was due to start there at the beginning of the following week. The only thing Kurt had to do was figure out a way of telling his friends that he was leaving. Not even Finn knew. So when he went to Glee rehearsals on his last day at McKinley he knew that he had to do it,

"Mr Shue, there's something I need to say."

"Sure, Kurt." Will stepped aside and let Kurt stand in the centre of the room.

"I know that you all know that since I started school this year it has been hell for me. I want you to all know that I love being in Glee and this is the best part of my day, and what I am about to say is not because of any of you." He paused, "Not too long ago something happened and it made me realise that I can't stay here any longer. Which is why I'm transferring. To Dalton Academy."

"Dude! Isn't that our competition at sectionals?" Puck interrupted, which caused everyone to start muttering

"Please. Just listen to me. I don't feel safe here anymore, and I can't stay. If that means that I'm going to have to whip your asses at sectionals then so be it," he said with a cocky grin "But you've got to understand that this is what I want."

With that he turned, just as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He'd said his goodbyes and there was no going back.


	3. Blaine

**A/N: Thanks for the responce to this! I wasn't sure what to expect from this... :)**

**Blaines not really tall, but you get the idea... I didn't want to change the lyric! ahaa! :P **

**Enjoy xx**

Blaine.

_You're tall and fun and skinny, you're really, really pretty_

After the tearful goodbye, Kurt was ready to start a fresh at a new school; somewhere he was going to feel comfortable and safe. He knew that this was going to be a huge change; it was an all boys private boarding school. Kurt wasn't boarding, his fees would have been higher and he would have missed his dad and his friends too much to be away from them.

He was getting ready for his first day, putting on his uniform, which felt weird because he'd never had to wear one before, in a way he liked it, because it shows that everyone is equal, but on the other hand he was known for his dress sense, that was who he was. He was just going to have to get used to it. Dalton wasn't as close to get to as McKinley, but the extra drive was worth it. He was scared and nervous, of course he was, this was a big deal, yet excited and really looking forward to it, he just couldn't tell which emotions were stronger.

When he arrived he was met in the foyer by a group of students, who introduced themselves as Blaine, Wes, Nick, Jeff and David. Kurt thought they seemed nice enough.

"We've got a performance shortly for the school, so it was nice to meet you Kurt." Wes excused himself from the conversation,

"You should come along, Kurt." The boy who introduced himself as Blaine invited him and all Kurt could do was nod. He was beautiful. His hair dark, curly and gelled back, his eyes a Hazel colour, and he stood just a little shorter than Kurt. As the group said there goodbyes Kurt was still fascinated by Blaine, there was just something about him.

Not long after Kurt found himself sitting in a room, which wasn't as big as he had imagined, which he assumed was the rehearsal room. He was surprised at how many people had come to watch them, if only New Directions were as popular as this! Kurt was sitting on his own, as he was yet to meet anyone outside of the Warblers. He had only been sitting down for about two minutes before he heard the doors burst open and they entered the room singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Then he saw him, the lead singer. Blaine. If Kurt hadn't thought that he was mesmerising before he defiantly did now. His voice was amazing. With a lead singer like that how were they ever going to lose at sectionals? Kurt had to be a part of this.

When they had finished the entire room burst into applause and were on their feet, and as they were leaving the room Kurt managed to get Blaine's attention, he had to know how he could be a part of this.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him, causing him to turn

"Oh hey, Kurt."

"First off, that was amazing, you're voice is just wow,"

"Thanks." The dark haired boy just shrugged,

"Seriously! And secondly, how can I be part of the Warblers? I was part of the show choir at my old school, and what you just did there was totally awesome!"

"Thanks, again. Just come along to the Warbler meeting tomorrow night with a song and audition."

"Great. I'll see you then," He knew what he was doing tonight. Preparing his song, which wouldn't be difficult, he could sing pretty much anything without even having to rehearse it first. Sure, his voice was different to most boys of his age, but that's what made him sure that he was going to get in.

His first day was going well, his lessons we're a little bit harder than what he was used to, but apart from that he seemed to be getting on with everyone he meets, and no one was judging him. At lunch time he went to sit in the canteen where he found the guys who met him this morning and went to ask if he could sit with them.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He was a bit cautious, not that he needed to be, but he always felt weary when he was with new people,

"Yeah, of course." David flashed him a welcoming smile and pulled out the chair next to him. "So Kurt, tell us about you. What kind of things are you into, what school did you come from, etc."

"Well, I sing. All the time. I loved you're performance earlier, I'm really looking forward to auditioning, Blaine said it was okay just to come along."

"Yeah, just turn up. We'll be looking forward to it." Nick said once he'd finished stuffing his face with food. "We're always welcoming to new voices. Just out of interest what kind of voice do you have?"

"That would be telling. You'd have to wait and see." Kurt teased and started laughing just as he saw Blaine enter the canteen. He seemed to have the power to make Kurts brain short circuit and make him completely forget what he was talking about. He realised that he was staring and that someone was probably going to notice at some point.

"Hey guys." Blaine acknowledged everyone individually at the table, "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just getting to know Kurt here a bit better." Wes explained

"Interesting." Blaine nodded "So Kurt, where did you transfer from?"

"William McKinley."

"Isn't that our competition at sectionals?" Wes asked

"Yeah! Spying are we?" Blaine joked

"No!" Kurt started to get a bit defensive. Why did Blaine think that he was spying on them? Okay, maybe it did look a little bit suspicious, but he wouldn't, couldn't, do that. "I just had to get out of there, and one of my friends showed me this place, and I couldn't say no." He explained. "I didn't feel like I fitted in there, I was the only person who was 'out', and I was always treated differently and I couldn't stand it any more. But that's that. I don't really want to talk about it." Maybe talking about it would make it better, but maybe when he knew them a little better, he had only known them for half a day!

His first day at Dalton felt like it was one of the best days at school, he had met some really nice people and he finally felt like he fitted in at school, and not just in a group but in the whole school and tomorrow was his audition for the Warblers. On the down side he did have homework to do before he slept. So he decided that it would be a good to do that and then sleep ready for tomorrow.

The work didn't take him long to do and he drifted off to sleep pretty much straight away, so when he awoke the next morning he felt ready to face the day ahead. He pulled on his uniform, grabbed some breakfast, got in his car and headed to school, the happiest he had felt in a while.

When he got there, he saw Blaine sitting on one of the sofas waiting for his lesson to start, but when he saw Kurt he got up and hurried into the room,

Great, Kurt thought to himself, he is going to be going through the same thing here. Ever since Blaine found out that he was Gay he had been avoiding him. He couldn't go through this again. Blaine of all people, the one person who he liked spending time with, apart from the other Warblers of course, but there was something about Blaine, and now he was acting all weird.

The day got better, but he still wasn't able to get any time with Blaine, it was like he was scared to be around him, it's not like he was going to turn him gay or anything.

It was almost time for the audition and he was heading to the rehearsal room. He'd decided on Don't Cry For Me Argentina as his audition song, he thought it was a good song which would show of his range, which was exceptional.

He entered the room to find everyone sitting ready to listen to him. When he started singing he noticed Blaine looking at him and tried not to hold his gaze for too long, but it was Blaine who broke eye contact first. He didn't understand what his problem was, he thought that there was a Zero anti bullying policy here, why was Blaine acting like such a dick?

He finished his song and the room erupted with applause, even Blaine was clapping, although not as enthusiastically as the rest of the room, and he was the first to leave once everyone had congratulated him on his successful audition.

"And we have a countertenor in our midst!" David shouted over the noise in the room, "Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt!"

He could have said this was the happiest he had been in a long time, it was in a way, but he just wanted to find out what was going on with Blaine and why was he acting like this,

"Hey, Wes?"

"Yes, Kurt"

"Do you know what's up with Blaine, he seems to have been avoiding me since lunch yesterday, and I don't know what I am meant to have done wrong." He asked.

"No. Sorry. He seems fine to me. Although saying that he did seem in rather a rush to leave after your audition. Give him some time, he's not usually like this, he's probably got a lot on his plate." Wed shrugged it off, patted Kurt on the shoulder and went back to join the others.

Kurt headed home, he had to talk to Mercedes. So the first thing he did when he got back was get on the phone.

"Kurt! So good to hear from you!" She practically screamed down the phone she was so happy,

"Merc, I need to talk to you about something," He started. He told her about the Warblers, okay, he warned her about the competition at sectionals, and then he told her about Blaine, "I'm scared that the same thing is going to happen here and I'm going to be pushed out there as well. The worst part is that I kind of really like him Merc, and he is just avoiding me all the time! It's horrible!"

"Just give him time, boo. And as for the audition, he's probably jealous, you have an amazing voice, he just wants to sound like you!" She tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working,

"You should hear him sing! There is no way he would change that pretty little voice of his!" They both laughed and she filled him in with everything that was happening at McKinley, and how they missed him, but they understood why he had to leave, "Anyway. I'm going to have to go, they give us so much homework here, its crazy. Speak to you soon. Love you." And with that he hung up. He had to stop thinking about Blaine but there was nothing that was going to help with that. His homework just reminded him of school, where Blaine was, and when he had to sleep he couldn't because all he could think about was things that he could have possibly done to upset him, and he couldn't think of any!

He decided that night that tomorrow he was going to confront him. He needed to know why he was acting the way he was, but for tonight, sleep was on the menu.


	4. Different Reprise

Different (Reprise)

_I guess it's plain to see, when you look at you and me. We're different, different as can be._

Kurt had finally decided that he was going to pluck up the courage and ask Blaine what the hell was going on with him, so that day when he saw him at school he took a breath and called after him,

"Blaine!" It was a friendly call down the hallway, just to get his attention, he didn't want to make him feel as though he was annoyed at him, although he was slightly. Blaine didn't stop walking, "Blaine! Stop. Please!"

"Kurt, what do you want?" He didn't stop walking but Kurt picked up his pace a little so he managed to catch up with him,

"I just want to talk. You have been avoiding me ever since the first day in the canteen, and I want to know why? I want to know what I've done wrong, because honestly, I have no idea," Blaine refused to look at him, he just kept walking on and the taller boy could see that there was something up with him. In the little time he had known him he seemed like he was the life and soul of the party, yet whenever Kurt was around he was emotionless and he couldn't figure it out.

"I just want to be on my own, is that too much to ask. Now if you don't mind." He picked up his pace and headed to his room. Kurt had no idea what he was going to do. Blaine wasn't going to talk to him, and there was no way he was going to apologise for something he didn't even knew that he'd done, so there it was, as far as he was concerned he and Blaine were no longer, if they every were, friends. Blaine obviously couldn't stand to be around him.

Kurt knew that he had to get over what ever it was he was feeling for Blaine, because nothing was going to happen, he was probably straight anyway, all of the boys Kurt fell for usually were. They were just too different. The only thing they had in common was the Warblers, and Blaine didn't seem to be enjoying that anymore. It was like he didn't want to be there. He felt like it was a duty rather than something he actually wanted to do now, and it seemed that most of them had picked this up with his behaviour.

"Blaine. If you don't want to be here, I'm sure we can find someone to take the solo's. Don't feel like you're being forced to stay." David said from behind the desk, he was obviously getting annoyed at the lack of effort he had been putting in the last few weeks.

"No! It's fine. I do want to be here. Sorry, lets start again." It was always the same thing, every time someone asked him if he was okay, he'd slap that fake, yet beautiful, adorable smile on his face and carry on as if everything was okay, when everyone knew that it wasn't, and Kurt knew that he was the reason for it, which made him feel bad, he didn't want Blaine to feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to stop being who he was just because of him, he had enough of that at McKinley.

Little did Kurt know that the reason that Blaine was ignoring him was the complete opposite to what he thought. When he went back to his room Blaine just lay on his bed and curled up. Kurt thought that he was just being homophobic, and he didn't like him because he was Gay. Blaine really needed a friend now, and he knew that he could talk to Kurt, but he was too scared of what to say. He'll admit that avoiding him probably wasn't the best thing to do, but it was time to make up for it, so he went out to try and find him.

He felt like he had been looking forever before he found Kurt sitting in the library. Slowly he went over to the table that he was sitting at, picking up a book at random from the shelf and getting out a note pad and pen before writing,

_Kurt, I'm sorry. I've been an ass. I shouldn't have avoided you, and I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. Will you forgive me?_

He carefully slid the note across the table and watched until he picked it up, wanting to see his reaction when he read it, although Kurt was quite subtle. He waited patiently, yet nervously, for the response. When he got the piece of paper back it read

_Of course I'll forgive you, I just wanted to know what was up. You seemed upset and I just wanted to help you. I still don't know what's going on in that brain of yours but please, even if you don't want to talk to me, talk to someone. _

Blaine smiled while he read the note.

_I do want to talk to you, I just don't know where to begin. There has been so many things going on in my life, and I'm weary when I meet new people. Can you meet me in the rehearsal room in half an hour?_

_I'll see you there. _

Kurt felt a lot better after the note passing conversation they had. At least he knew that they were getting back on track again.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the Warblers rehearsal room just as they had planned,

"So Blaine. You wanted to talk." Kurt thought he had better start to conversation as the room was filled with an eerie silence.

"Yeah. It's just that. Well. I haven't been here that long, and before you came I was like the new kid, and I don't know, well everyone loves you. I'm not saying that I'm jealous or anything, but at my old school I was always the odd one out and no one really liked me, for the way that I dressed, and I wasn't aloud to be myself." Kurt felt like he was telling his story not Blaines.

"Sounds a bit like why I moved." Kurt Let out a little laugh, he didn't want Blaine to feel like he was taking the mick, because he wasn't. He was being genuine.

"Kurt, before I moved here I was bullied constantly. I hated going to school, but now I'm here I feel safe and it's like I can actually be who I am. When you were telling everyone about why you moved here, it reminded me of the times at my old school and the reason that I couldn't be around you was because I would think about it." Blaine started to tear up and Kurt instantly felt bad. He didn't want to make him cry, he didn't want him to remember the bad times of his life when he looked at him.

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't want you to feel bad when I'm around."

"It's not your fault you didn't know. How could you have known? I don't talk about it." He looked down at his hands, "But I feel like now you know, I can be honest with you." There was a slight pause, "I was bullied because I'm Gay, Kurt."

Kurt was a little taken aback by Blaines confession. He didn't know what to feel. He felt bad, because he knew exactly what he had been going through, he'd been through the same thing. But he was happy, because for once a guy who he liked actually had the change of liking him back.

All the time Kurt thought that he was avoiding him because he thought he was scared that he was going to turn him gay, when in fact he already was.

"I never meant to make you feel bad, Kurt. I just couldn't be around you, and I realise that I am going to have to get over it. But it's not that easy. I assume that you of most people understand that."

Kurt took Blaines hand in his "Blaine, I understand completely, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I am okay. Just call me or something and I'll come and see you." There was nothing that Kurt wouldn't do for Blaine, he knew that he was falling for him, and after he had finally got him to open up to him, he felt closer to him more now, but he knew that right now he didn't need a lover, he needed a friend, and that was what Kurt was going to be.

"Thank you, Kurt. I appreciate it." Blaine put his free hand over Kurts which was holding his other one and squeezed it gently. "I am sorry that I didn't say anything before. I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy or left out. I realise that you left your old school for the same reasons as I did, and I just made you felt like it was happening all over again." He smiled a smile which made Kurts heart race at double speed. This whole just friends thing is going to be a lot harder than he thought! "Anyway, I better be going. So much work to be doing. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt," He flashed him another smile before heading off.

"Okay, so maybe were not as different as I first thought." Kurt muttered to himself, there was the biggest smile plastered on his face. He didn't think that he had felt this happy in a while. And all for one reason. Mr Blaine Anderson.


	5. Hey, Kurt

Hey, Kurt.

_Hey Dragon, you don't gotta do this… I'm really not that special, the boy who lived is only skin and bone… Truth is in the end I'm useless without friends._

Kurt and Blaine had become closer over since Blaine had opened up. They had been hanging out more and generally just having a much better time around each other. Kurt knew that Blaine couldn't do any wrong to him, he had just been falling more and more in love with him every day and he knew that Blaine loved spending time with him. They would go for a coffee and talk about the day and then as soon as he would get home he would have a text from him and they would continue for hours. He loved that he was able to do this with someone. Also knowing that he could only be friends with Blaine was killing him right now. Blaine, like Kurt, had a tough few years and he wasn't in any position to take advantage of him when he was at his most vulnerable.

"Kurt!" Blaine was waiting for him outside of his first class, which make him jump a little,

"Woah! Blaine! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" The taller boy was half serious, half joking.

"Sorry," He apologised "It was just I had an idea, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie tonight. I'm going home this weekend, my brother is desperate to see me, and I wondered if you wanted to come back to mine?"

Kurt was a little hesitant, but hey, they were friends, and it wasn't as if Blaine had planned this for a night when they were going to be alone or anything, "Sure, sounds good. I'll have go and get changed, and tell my dad first,"

"Awesome. Well I'll meet you at the lima bean at 6, as I'm guessing you don't have physic powers, and therefore don't know where I live," He giggled, making Kurt go weak at the knees, he really wish he didn't make him do that!

Blaine always had such a good time when Kurt was around, he wished that he hadn't been such an ass those first few days. He knew that he was special, he had only known him for a couple of weeks but he was his best friend, someone who was always there, someone he could talk to when he was feeling down, someone he knew would be around for a while. He was extremely excited for tonight, Kurt would be able to see where he lived, and meet his family. He felt comfortable around him.

The day went so slowly for both of the boys. Okay, they spent most of their free time together, but they always felt excited when they knew that they were going to see each other. Kurt always thought that he should calm down, because there was no way that Blaine would be interested in him, as more than a friend, and nothing was ever going to happen. Just because they were both Gay it wasn't like they were just going to be together. Things don't happen like that.

Finally it was the end of the day, and they were walking back to their cars together,

"Okay, So I will see you in approximately 3 hours," Blaine chirped as he put his hand onto Kurts arm and let it hover there just until it started to feel a little awkward.

"Indeed, you shall. Now I have to go because otherwise there is no way that I will be ready and back here for then!" Kurt practically ran to his car, he needed as much time as he could possibly get. Blaine just smiled as he watched him run adorably to the car, he knew that he was going to be panicking about time, which made him laugh to himself a little.

On the way back home the blue eyed boy was singing at the top of his voice to every song that came on the radio, he couldn't wait for tonight, it was going to be amazing. He got to spend the night watching a film, and maybe cuddling with the most amazing boy in the world.

Blaine was also super excited, after getting in, saying hi and spending about half an hour with his brother he explained that he had a guest coming over and that they would probably be in his room watching a movie, so that they were not to be disturbed. Which was probably the wrong way of wording it, because now the thoughts which his brother had had just completely blown the entire night out of proportion. It was just a movie!

He had decided on west side story, he knew that Kurt loved it. So just before he arrived he put the movie in the player and went to get some snacks from the kitchen, letting the menu play in the background.

At precisely 6 the door bell rang,

"I'll get it!" Blaine called out from the kitchen and practically ran to the door and swung it open. "Kurt!" He had one of the biggest smiles that Kurt has ever seen, and it was super cute. "Come in. Let me just get the popcorn and then we'll be ready."

"Ohh, popcorn. I'll be coming here again." Kurt beamed. Usually he would even consider eating popcorn with a movie, but as it was Blaine he felt like he should treat himself. "What movie are we watching?" He questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see," Blaine teased.

As they got ready, the screen was blank because the menu had been replaying for so long, so Kurt still had no idea, he lay on Blaines bed as he watched him sort out the TV.

"West Side Story! I Love this!"

"I know. That's why I chose it." The curly haired boy was also now lying next to Kurt, with only the bowl of popcorn between them. Both wanting so much to move it and close the gap between them. Blaine was just too scared while Kurt knew that a friend was what Blaine needed more than anything right now.

As the movie played they both laughed, cried, sung and commented. Blaine was never one for watching a film quietly, there was always something which he would notice and just have to point out to everyone else who was quite content with just watching the film. Kurt didn't mind.

The movie ended, the popcorn was finished and both boys were sitting in slightly different positions to when it started. Kurt checked the time, it wasn't too late and his dad hadn't given him a curfew, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Right, I should be off. I should probably let you spend what time you have at home with your family. I shall see you tomorrow," He started to gather his things together

"No, you don't have to go you know. I have tomorrow and Sunday to spend with them. Besides I like spending time with you." Blaine patted the bed for Kurt to come back and sit on it. He knew that he shouldn't but he really wanted to, and it wasn't like he had to be up for anything in the morning, so he took a seat.

Blaine was now lying on his side looking up at the other boy, spending so much time with him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. The way he dressed when they met up outside of school, the way his hair was always so perfect and the ways that his eyes change colour depending on his mood.

"I'm so glad I met you, Kurt." Blaine signed

"And me you,"

"I mean it. You're the only one who really understands me, the only one that I can really talk to. I love spending so much time with you. And it also helps that you are kind of really cute." Kurts head snapped towards him, Blaine seemed to be a bit shocked by his words, he had never been one to be so forward with his words. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't even know why I said that. I guess I just didn't let my brain process my sentence before it came out of my mouth." Kurt didn't know where to put himself. Blaine just called him cute.

"Blaine, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Honestly." The porcelain boy was clearly blushing now.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I'm not going to apologise, again, for something that is true." He half smiled, which was sexy as hell, but Kurt was not going to give in. Maybe Blaine was flirting with him, but it was just because he needed to feel secure, not because he wanted a boyfriend.

"Stop it." Kurt was blushing even more

"I mean it Kurt. You are amazing. I have never met anyone like you before." Blaine had subtly been moving closer and closer to Kurt, and it wasn't till now that the boy had noticed, he tried to tell him to stop and back away, but all that came out of his mouth was the other boys name, it was breathy and full of wanting, before he knew it he could feel Blaines lips on his, moving in time with his, and this is when he knew that he had to stop. He put his hand to the other boys chest and pushed him away slightly,

"Blaine. We have to stop. We can't do this." Kurt was proud of himself for having the will power to be able to control himself, it was surprisingly easier than he thought it was going to be. "Blaine. You're my best friend, we shouldn't be doing this. You need a friend right now, not a boyfriend, or a fling, or what ever it is that you want." When he saw Blaines face he felt bad, but he knew that he was going the right thing. "Blaine. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but I can't just be with you because it's convenient. I'm really sorry." With that he picked up his things "I'll see you at school." And left. He left Blaine sitting on his bed, confused and close to tears. When he got into his car he just sat there for a few minutes, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't help it, he felt so bad.

Just as he was getting himself together his phone went off,

_Kurt, I'm really sorry. :( Blaine x_

He told himself not to cry again, he had to be strong right now. The boy of his dreams was throwing himself at him and he was pushing him away. Why? The problem was he knew exactly why. He cared about him too much to take advantage of the position that he was in right now.

_Don't be. I should be the one who is sorry. Get some sleep and you can call me in the morning if you want. Kurt x _

_Drive safe – B xx_

All Kurt wanted right now was to get home and get into bed. The only problem was he had that kiss going round and round in his head, he just couldn't stop thinking about it and there was nothing he could do about it.

Neither boy got a lot of sleep that night, all they could think about was each other, and the kiss. There was no denying that both boys felt something in that moment, and Blaine was going to do what ever it took to get his man.


	6. Klaine

**A/N: Two chapter and a oneshot in a day be happy!... Yes, I haven't done anything else today! Tbf one of the chapters was already written! **

**Anywho... Enjoy :D**

**xx**

Klaine

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie…_

Kurt awoke the next morning to find that he had two new messages, both from Blaine

_I didn't mean to freak you out. I hope we can still be friends – B x_

_I do like you, Kurt. I hope I haven't ruined everything – B xx_

For once Kurt had actually fallen for someone who actually liked him back, they just had to take things slowly. He immediately replied to the messages

_I__'__ll__admit__that__I__was__little__freaked__out,__but__that__doesn__'__t__mean__that__I__didn__'__t__enjoy__it__and__of__course__we__'__re__still__friends,__nothings__going__to__change__that__Blaine.__Don__'__t__worry__about__it.__Please__ – __K__x_

He knew that Blaine would be freaking out over the reply, it was just what he did. He panicked too much at times and Kurt would always be trying to calm him down and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

The weekend passed, they spoke regularly but they didn't see each other as Blaine was spending what time he could with his family, although he did insist that Kurt should spend time with them as well, but he made some excuse about going out with Mercedes and Rachel. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with him, it was just that he didn't want to feel like he was invading their family time. The younger boy was never one to be upset, or quiet, apart from that few days, which aren't talked about anymore, but his family had noticed a change in him, the way he was behaving and who was this Kurt he kept mentioning? They just wanted him to be happy. He had been rambling on about Kurt to his family when he heard Teenage Dream playing from his pocket, the ring tone he had for when the boy in question called him,

"Kurt!"

"I know you're with your family right now, but I wanted to ask you something,"

"Kurt, it's fine, you're not interrupting anything."

"Well, it's just. Mercedes had invited me to McKinley tomorrow night, because they his performance, well it's like a pre-sectionals thing, and, well. I wondered. I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to come with me?"

"I'd love to Kurt!"

"Great. See you at school."

Blaine was way too excited he practically bounced up to his room, he knew that he needed an early night, he just wanted it to be tomorrow, now!

Even with all of his excitement he managed to get a pretty good night sleep.

Morning came and both boys did their usual morning routine, Blaine taking not half as long as Kurt, even with all of the gel which was in his hair, restricting his beautiful curls. Today was the first day that they would be seeing each other after the kiss, and nothing was going to be awkward, it wasn't like they hadn't spoken about it or anything. They both understood that they were just friends and that one little kiss wasn't about to change anything.

"Can't wait for tonight!" Blaine bounced, when is he not bouncing about like a child, Kurt thought to himself. "I'm really looking forward to it, I get to meet all your friends and get to see the competition for sectionals." They hadn't really been thinking about sectionals with everything else that had been going on, but they knew that they were going to ace it, with those two up front, there was no way they were going to lose.

"It's really nothing special, Blaine." He rolled his eyes and they just walked off to their first class.

By lunch time it seemed like Blaine had calmed down a little, but getting Blaine to calm down is like taking candy from a baby! Just one of the many reasons why Kurt loved him.

Finally, the end of the day,

_Meet me by the main entrance, we'll go back to mine for a bit before. K x_

So there he was prim and proper as ever. Kurt unlocked the door and Blaine opened it for him, ever the gentleman. It wasn't even his car!

The car ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. In fact it was pretty enjoyable, they had the radio on, turned up loud and sung along to everything together.

When they got to Kurts they were home alone, Finn was obviously at school getting ready for the performance, and Burt and Carole were still working. He was used to it. He spent most of his time on his own in his room anyway, so having Blaine as company was a bonus.

They quickly grabbed something to eat and then had to rush out again, Kurt didn't know why they didn't go straight there, he knew they would only be at his for about 10 minutes.

Again, the car ride was the same. Everything was going well. That was until Kurt saw an unwelcome familiar face and he just froze

"Kurt?" The concern in Blaines voice stabbed at the frozen boy a little, he had to get through this, he had to be strong. For Blaine, if not himself.

"Hey, Lady boys. Didn't think I'd be seeing you here anytime soon." David Karofsky had just walked up to them as they got out of the car, "Who's this hummel. Found yourself a boyfriend?"

"Back off him, Karofsky!" Kurt warned, "Have a go at me all you like, but you leave Blaine out of it! Do you understand!"

"Look at this. Queen Hummel acting all strong and manly for his boyfriend!" Blaine couldn't help but feel hurt when he heard the words Queen Hummel. He knew that Kurt didn't deserve this.

"He's not my Boyfriend, Dave! We're friends. Now will you leave us alone." The forcefulness in Kurts voice shocked Blaine. He'd never heard him speak like that before. He knew that he had had to be strong before, he had just hoped that he had never had to see it. It was a little bit scary, but as hot as hell.

"And, why do you think it would be that easy? I just walk away and let you two lead happy little unnatural lives." Dave sniggered

"Well, that's rich. Coming from you!" Kurt was always one for comebacks, but before he knew it he was regretting saying anything, Dave had his fists in Kurts shirt and had that look on his face, that Kurt knew only too well, his fist had come up and was about to hit the scared boy before out of nowhere Blaines hand grabbed Karofskys and pulled it away,

"Leave. Him. Alone!" The aggressiveness of Blaine made Kurt scared.

"Blaine! Don't sink to his level!" Kurt pleaded,

"Kurt. I believe we have a performance to go and watch," They walked off, both as scared as each other.

"You didn't have to do that, Blaine." Kurts voice a whisper, and the Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Kurt and held both of his hands in his.

"I did Kurt. I couldn't bare to see him treat you like that! I think sometimes you forget that I've been through exactly the same thing you're going through, and I know what it feels like. I can't stand to see you hurt and upset, because it makes me upset." After the heartfelt speech Blaine leant forward and placed a soft quick kiss on Kurts lips. Kurt was tempted to deepen it, but knew that if he did, they would get too carried away with each other. "Plus, seeing you standing up to him like that was really hot," Blaine winked at him. He freaking winked!

"Seriously, Blaine. You need to stop that!" The flustered boy smacked him on his arm and they continued to the auditorium.

They took their seats, in an empty auditorium,

"Yeah. This is about how many people usually come to their performances." Blaine was in total shock at the lack of people, "That's why when I came to Dalton I was shocked at how popular the Warblers were."

Not too soon after Kurt saw a man walk on to stage, who he recognised as Will Shuester.

"Thank you for coming, and I would like to introduce the New Directions!" Kurt and Blaine clapped and cheered as the curtain came up. They started with Don't Stop Believing and went into a medley of all of their big numbers, with one of them taking the lead for each,

"Wow. Impressive!" Blaine commented as they finished. They gave them a standing ovation and Kurt pulled Blaine backstage. He did want to see his friends, but he also wanted them to meet Blaine.

"Guys! That was amazing!" Kurt hugged everyone, and told them all how much he was missing them, which wasn't a lie, as much as he loved it at Dalton he missed them all everyday. Once all of the hugs and 'I miss yous' were out of the way Kurt took a step back, "Guys, this is Blaine. He is the lead singer of The Warblers." Kurt patted his shoulder as he introduced him,

"Well, Actually Kurt and I are the main leads. I don't want to take all the credit when we whip your asses at sectionals!" Blaine laughed "You really were amazing out there by the way. And believe me he's not lying when he tells you that he misses you, he talks about you guys all the time," Blaine let his hand rest on Kurts back, which caused some glancing their way.

"Actually, Kurt, we were wondering, that now you're here we wondered if we could hear that amazing voice of yours once more?" Rachel asked

"Well there is something that I have been practicing, just incase I ever came back." Blaine glanced at him wonderingly "Not that I have ever thought about it!" They grinned at each other,

"Those two are sickly sweet, if their not dating, I'm not a star!" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, and as he burst out into a rendition of Everything's as if we never said goodbye, pretty much the whole room was in tears. It was beautiful. For once in his life Blaine was speechless. He was gazing open mouthed at the amazing boy in front of him.

There was no doubt about it. Blaine Anderson was falling in Love with one Kurt Hummel.


	7. Hummel Danger

Hummel Danger!

_Something deep inside has changed... I think I'm Falling in love, Falling in Love…_

If there was one thing that Blaine was scared of, it was falling in love. He had had crushes in the past, but he'd never been in love. He knew that this time it was different. He'd never felt the way he felt about Kurt about anyone else before. He never thought that he'd see the day when he would be willing to put everything that he had on the line, give it all up for one person. Yet here he was, willing to do anything for Kurt and that scared him, because there was nothing that he could do about it. He knew that somehow he had to get Kurt to believe him that they could be more than friends.

Wednesday they had planned to meet at the Lima Bean after school. Even though they were at the same school, they didn't really get much chance to talk to each other apart from Lunch and Warbles, so they met up most days afterwards. It had started of as a heart to heart, and they would just tell each other things which they didn't want to tell any one else. They had always trusted each other with everything. But now it had started to become like a date. Everyone in Dalton already thought they were a couple, which as much as neither as them wanted to, when ever they were asked, or people assumed, they would tell them that they are only friends.

"I don't know what to do!" Blaine whined

"Ask him out. Properly. Not just a simple coffee date." David advised

"He said that we should be friends, but he didn't say that he didn't like me. When I kissed him, he said he liked it."

"Blaine. It's not hard to see that he is crazy about you."

"I never thought I'd ever be in this situation. I don't fall for people, you know that. I've had so many little crushes, but they have always died within a few weeks, but with Kurt it's different. It's like I need to be with him all the time. He's like my air!" Blaine signed, "I think I'm falling in Love with Kurt Hummel!"

"Just do it! I assume you're seeing him after school?" Blaine nodded, "So just do it." David patted him on the shoulder and went off to his next lesson, while Blaine was left in pretty much the same confused state he was before he had that conversation. He wanted to ask him out, he really did, but he knew that Kurt wanted them to be friends.

He spent the entire day moping about, wondering what to do.

Kurt on the other hand managed to get out of class early and headed straight to the Lima Bean, he ordered a coffee and went to sit at a table. Just as he took a seat he heard a voice coming from behind him, and next thing he knew Dave Karofsky was sitting in the seat opposite.

"What do you want, Dave?" Kurt groaned

"To see you," That was not the response which Kurt was expecting,

"So you can have another go at me and tell me how my life is wrong, and how I'm abnormal, and that you're not gay, yada yada yada."

Dave just sat quietly before saying, "Actually. No. I just wanted to see you. You're never alone anymore to talk to, you're always with your hobbit boyfriend,"

"Don't call him that! And he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. I wanted to say that I was sorry, Kurt. For everything. Seeing you with whatever his name is, and being happy, made me see what I could be missing out on." There was silence. Kurt didn't know what to say, was this Karofsky being nice? This was unheard of. "There was a reason why I kissed you, Kurt. I bullied you because it was the only way that I could tell myself that I wasn't Gay, and that I was normal, but when you came at me like that, when you got angry, it just did something to me Kurt." Kurts disbelief getting stronger by the second, he actually couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When I saw you with that Warbler, it made me jealous."

"Dave. I don't know why you're telling me this now. Nothing's going to change. I'm happy where I am. And dare I say it, but I'm in love with Blaine, not that he knows it yet, and I am happy to keep it this way, for now. Nothing is ever going to happen with us Dave." Kurt knew that from what Dave had told him, he was hurting him right now, and he can't say that he liked it, but after everything he has put him through over the last year, Kurt felt that it was nothing less than he deserved.

It wasn't long until Blaine walked in, drink in hand. He had finally made his mind up. As he got closer he realised that Kurt wasn't alone. Who was that? He took a few more steps, and them finally it clicked in his head, he knew that guy from somewhere. McKinley.

"Kurt!" Blaine practically ran towards him once he realised that the guy with him was Dave Karofsky. He wasn't going to let him do anything to hurt Kurt, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine thanks," Karofsky jabbed, "Kurt, tell you're little garbler here to leave us alone."

"Sit down, Blaine," Kurt gave a loving smile to Blaine and then turned to smirk at Karofsky, but surprisingly he didn't say anything, Blaine had expected him to lash out at him. "Now, Dave, if you don't mind, Blaine and I have things to talk about." Dave stood in shock for a moment, since when did Kurt get so brave as to stand up to him like that. Ever since the incident which caused Kurt to move, when ever he'd seen him he would back up into a corner and hide or run past him. To Blaines surprise he moved from the table and left the café.

"Since when did he start acting nice?" Blaine questioned, he was more than a little confused

"I actually don't know, but he just apologised to me for being such a jerk." He wasn't going to tell Blaine about their little conversation, there really was no need.

They had been talking about their day and the crazy amount of work they had to do for about half an hour before Blaine finally plucked up the courage,

"Kurt. I was wondering if you were free on Friday night?" He kept his eyes locked on the other boys, he didn't ever have to stop looking into them. There was something about them that made Blaines heart go crazy.

"Erm, yeah. I think so. Why?"

"I was just planning a little something, and I wanted you to come along. But it's a surprise."

"Blaine! You know I hate surprises!" Kurt moaned

"I have a feeling that you're going to like this one,"

The rest of the week Kurt was pestering Blaine to tell him what he was planning, but the only clue he gave was that he had to make sure that he wore something warm. Which really didn't give much away.

By the time Friday came Blaine had told Kurt to meet him at the usual spot and he would pick him up, and take him to their destination. So he did. As they were driving they seemed to be getting further and further away from every thing. They were driving into the middle of nowhere, which started to freak Kurt out.

"Okay, Blaine. Now do you want to tell me where we're going? Because this is getting a little freaky." Blaine could tell that Kurt was a little nervous by the shaking in his voice,

"It's fine, Kurt. Relax. We're almost there, babe." Kurt was a little taken a back by the pet name the other boy gave him, and Blaine was blushing a little, that bit was obviously meant for his head only. About 2 minutes later her stopped the car and they both got out,

"Blaine, we are in the middle of nowhere!" the taller boy complained.

"Give me your hand," Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, as he lead him down a small path. Kurt could hear music being played, and there were candles lit on the ground. He took a deep breath in, and couldn't help but smile. Blaine led Kurt to the blanket which was in between the candles.

"Blaine. What is this?" He thought it was a bit of an obvious question, but he had to be sure.

"Kurt," He turned and sat so that he was directly opposite the other boy and took both of his hands in his, "Since I met you my life has changed so much. I have finally found someone who I want and love spending my time with. Before I met you I didn't think that I could be happy again. There was something missing in my life, and that thing was you. You mean so much to me Kurt, and I can't imagine my life without you. You kept telling me that you thought that we should just be friends, but this is my way of telling you that I don't want that. I was more than that. I want to be able to walk down the hallways of Dalton with you hand in hand and shout out to the world that I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world. You." Blaine was beaming, staring in Kurts eyes with so much love and affection,

"Blaine," Kurt tried to talk, but he was interrupted

"Ever since I kissed you, I have been wanting to tell you that I wanted so much more, but I was scared. I still am, because I have never felt like this before about anyone. I'm falling in love with you, Kurt, and I want the world to know it."

"Blaine." Kurt sighed as he leant forward and leant his forehead on the other boys. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss onto Kurts cold lips, which he returned. "I love you." Kurt finally confessed, "I have always loved you, Blaine. Since that first week, even though you were being a jerk, and when you finally started talking to me you seemed so upset, that I didn't want to tale advantage of you. I thought that you just wanted to be with me for security, but now I can see that's not what it was ever about."

They lay in each others arms for a few hours just talking, kissing and staring at the stars, until it started to get cold,

"We should go," Kurt said, but neither of them moved, they were too comfy with each other to get up. After a few second came the reply

"Or, we could always just stay here."

They both laughed and just held each other. So maybe Blaine was a hopeless romantic afterall.


	8. To Dance Again

To Dance Again.

_The other boys would laugh and jeer, but I'd catch 'em tapping their toes _

Kurt didn't think that he had ever been happier in his life. Everything was just fitting into place and he knew that he had Mercedes to thank for that, because if she had never shown him Dalton he would never have met Blaine.

It was the weekend and after having the most perfect Friday night with his boyfriend, he was in one of the best moods he'd been in for a long time. They had planned to see each over the weekend, Blaine was going to go to Kurts and they were just going to hang out, maybe go and see a movie.

Kurt practically jumped out of bed at the idea of seeing Blaine. He took extra time getting ready, so that he could look even more amazing than he usually does. Once he was done he skipped to the kitchen to get something to eat,

"Morning. Someone's rather chirpy this morning," Carole pointed out as he skipped past her,

"Yup!"

"Any reason?" She asked

"Seeing Blaine," He had the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face that she had ever seen,

"You really like this Blaine guy don't you?" For some reason he felt more comfortable talking to Carole about stuff like this than he did his dad. Maybe it was because she was better at dealing with boys and men, being a woman.

"Yeah, I do. Carole, he is amazing. I have never met anyone like him before!" He grabbed his breakfast and went to sit with her, "He's super talented, he's funny and he actually likes me! It's like when he's with me, nothing else matters, everything feels right." He drifted off into his own little world, thinking about his amazing boyfriend. Carole just looked at him, she could tell that he was crazy about him. She was happy that he's found someone who makes him happy, and Blaine defiantly was.

An hour later Kurt was in his room when the doorbell rung, he ran do the door, swung up open to see Blaine, gorgeous as ever, standing in the doorway. He flung his arms around him and gave him a soft peck on his lips, which Blaine tried to deepen, but Kurt, regretfully pulled away, as Carole was sitting in the next room and could walk out at any second.

"Come with me," Kurt held out his hand and Blaine held it as Kurt led him through into the living area.

"Carole." He waited until she acknowledged them, "This is Blaine."

"It's so good to meet you, Blaine. Kurt has been telling me about you." Now it was her turn to have the grin on her face, she couldn't help it, they just looked too cute together. "We're going to be in my room."

"It was lovely to meet you, Mrs Hummel."

"Please, it's Carole." She insisted. One the one intro was out of the way Kurt took Blaines hand again, this time leading it to his room, where they sat and chatted about their usual things, only this time there was more kissing and loving glances. There was a short silence, when they were just looking into each others eyes, and without breaking they eye contact Blaine spoke,

"I'm so glad I found you, Kurt."

"I'm so glad I found you, too. I was thinking earlier, that I really have to thank Mercedes. She was the one who showed me Dalton, and without her I probably wouldn't have met you."

They knew that they didn't need words to tell each other what they meant to one another. They will still in the honeymoon phase, they had only been officially going out for a day. They knew that to anyone else it would sound completely stupid, but they knew that they had found their soul mate. They were meant to find each other. They were perfect for each other.

They had been lying with each other for what seemed like a life time, yet somehow it wasn't long enough, when they heard the song which had just started playing on the radio. I don't wanna miss a thing. Blaine got up from the bed and walked around to the side where Kurt was, and he mimicked the boys movement from earlier and held out his hand,

"Dance with me." Kurt didn't hesitate, he took Blaines hand as he helped him off the bed. As he got up Blaine moved his hands so that they were wrapped around the other boys waist and Kurts arms were around the shorter boys neck. Blaine tightened his grip, not so that it was tight, but so that he could be closer to Kurt. He rested his head on his chest, and Kurt leant his head against Blaines. They stayed like that throughout the whole song, in each others arms. When the song finished they both loosened their grips but not letting go completely, they rested their foreheads together before they both moved in for a kiss. This time it was different to all of their other kisses, it wasn't desperate, needy or rushed. It was full of love and passion, it was slow, like they had all the time in the world, which to them they did.

The time was going too fast, it was almost 9pm and Blaine had to get back. Kurt had offered that he stayed at his but his dad had said no, which was exactly what he had expected him to say when he asked, but there was no harm in trying.

"Text me in the morning babe. Love You." They hugged goodbye and Kurt watched him get into his car, and drive off. The hardest part of seeing each other was always the goodbye, but they knew they were going to see each other the next day, so it always made things that little bit easier.

It didn't take Blaine that long to get home, he was blasting his Katy Perry CD all the way back, belting his heart out to Teenage Dream. The first song that Kurt ever heard him sing, the first time he saw Kurt. It brought back some bad memories of those first few days, but this song would always be special to both of them. They were each others teenage dreams, there was no other way of putting it. As he pulled into the gates at Dalton he saw that there was another car who was flashing his lights at him, so he pulled into the car park and pulled in the nearest spot he could find. He was at Dalton, he felt safe. There was no one around, only him and this mystery person who was yet to get out of their car. Blaine didn't quite know what to do. The window of the car was rolled down and Blaine was shocked and horrified to see Karofsky sitting in the drivers seat.

"Can't you just leave us alone for 5 minutes? What are you some sort of stalker?" Blaine was getting sick and tired of him being everywhere him and Kurt were, and what was worse, he had followed Blaine all the way here, so he must have been waiting for him outside Kurts. Blaine started to get a little bit freaked out.

"Rumour has it that you're dating my boy, Hummel," He got out of the car and he was standing about four feet away from Blaine, right now, in the one place he always felt safe, he had never felt more unsafe in his life. Where was Kurt? He stayed strong, he knew that's what Kurt would have done. He was doing this for him. He just kept repeating the words over and over in his head. For Kurt. For Kurt.

"He's not your boy, Dave. He's nobody's boy. He's a man. And yes, he's _my_man." Blaine knew that what he was doing probably wasn't the best idea that he had ever had, he could see that Dave was getting wound up, and he also seemed extremely jealous of Blaine. "Maybe if you hadn't been such a dick and forced him out of McKinley and move to Dalton he would never have met me, and you could have had him all to yourself. So when you think about it, it's your own fault really. You can't blame anyone else."

Dave was getting more and more worked up, "No one forced him to leave!" The aggression in his voice was becoming more and more dominate.

"Don't act stupid! You threatened to kill him! Kill him! You don't threaten to kill someone one supposedly really care about. Some how I don't believe you when you say that you like Kurt. If you did, then why the hell did you put him through all that crap? Tell me?" There was silence, "See, you can't can you! You can't think of a good enough excuse." Blaine knew at that moment that he had pushed it too far, and now there was no going back. Dave ran at him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the closest wall which he could find. Blaine was struggling for breath. When he finally let him go, he started to attack him and Blaine had no energy to fight back, he couldn't get his breath. When Karofsky had finished with him, he was heavily bleeding, and he was pretty sure that he had broken at least one bone. He was in so much pain and there was no one around.

"Kurt. I Love You." Were the last words that managed to escape his lips before he became unconscious, and just lay out in the cold, waiting, hoping that someone would find him soon.


	9. Missing You

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay... but here you go :) I shall try and update again later tonight, if I can...**

**This chapter broke my heart to write, as did the last bit of the last one :( **

Missing You.

_But I had him and life seemed fair, yes I had him and he was there… Give me strength, show concern, ask for nothing in return._

Kurt had been pretty happy with the day he had. Blaine met Carole, and they seemed to get along, in the short time they had met. Kurt had wished that his dad was there, but work came first, Kurt knew that. He fell asleep with that huge smile that had been on his face since the day that they became official, it was as though nothing would wipe it off his face, and tomorrow he'd get to see him again.

In all his years at school he had never been so excited to get up and get there as he had been these last few weeks. As he bounced out of the house and to his car, he did his usual thing of blasting the radio and singing at the top of his voice.

The journey never seems to take as long as it actually is. Maybe it's just because he is having too much fun on the way there. When he got out of the car he went to the usual spot where he met Blaine every morning. They would say hi and give each other a good morning peck on the lips, before departing for their lessons.

He's been waiting for about 10 minutes, and if Blaine didn't hurry up, he was going to be late for his lesson. It's not as if he has to come far, he lives here!

_Baby where are you? We're going to be late. – K xxxxx_

He waited another five minutes and Blaine didn't reply.

_Are you okay? I'm worried. – K xxxxxxxx_

_Please Blaine text me and let me know you're okay. I Love You – K xxxxxxxx_

He kept texting him all morning, but no reply, he even tried to call his phone a few times but it went straight to voice mail. At lunch time Kurt made it his priority to see if anyone had seen or spoken to him today.

"Guys!" Kurt practically ran over to the Warblers table,

"Hey, Kurt." They acknowledged that he was there but they didn't look up straight away, but when they did, they saw that look in his eye, "Kurt? Whats up?" Wes asked

"Have any of you seen or spoken to Blaine today?" They all looked at each other and shook their heads, "No, Kurt. Sorry. Why?"

"He didn't meet me early like usual, no one's seen him and he's not replying to any of my messages."

Kurt spent the rest of the day leaving voice messages and texts for Blaine, hoping that he would reply. He was getting extremely worried. Blaine had never ignored one of his messages before and he always picks up his phone. He was sitting with his head on the desk when he felt his phone go off. Blaine! His brain instantly thought, okay hoped, that it was Blaine texting him,

_Kurt, I need to see you, in the rehearsal room. Now. – Wes _

Panic instantly struck Kurt, he excused himself from lesson and ran down the hallway. What was so urgent that Wes needed to see him right now? Was it Blaine? Had he heard something? Had something happened?

Kurt pushed the doors open to find that Wes was standing by the window on the opposite side, when he turned he could see that he was upset, had he been crying? Oh god no! Please say that he was okay! He had just found the boy of his dreams, his soul mate, he can't have lost him already!

"Kurt, sit down," Wes urged

Kurt tentatively took a seat, "Wes, what's going on? Tell me please," There was a pause, neither of the boys said anything, "Is it Blaine? Wes! Tell me!" Kurt was getting more and more worked up the longer the other boy stayed quiet,

"Kurt, listen." Wes sat down next to Kurt, "The dean just called me into his office. He said that as I'm on the Warbler Council, and I'm assuming that he doesn't know about you two, I should know that last night." He paused, he didn't think he would be able to go on but he saw the look in Kurts eye, and he knew that he had to tell him, "Last night, when Blaine got back onto Campus he was followed." Kurts eyes grew wider and filled with tears, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of this, but he knew that he had to, "The Dean said that they don't know who it was, but he attacked Blaine." Kurt was now completely broken, someone had hurt his Blaine, and he wasn't there to help, he started to sob, "He's at the hospital, they say that he is stable but still unconscious."

"I… I… H…Have to see… see… him!" Kurt said through his sobs. The poor boy was totally broken and Wes didn't have a clue what to do, so he put his arm around him and have him a comforting hug,

They both went to the Dean and explained the situation and he let Kurt take the rest of the day off. He knew he should probably call his dad and explain that he might not be home, because he was going to be with Blaine. He needed him now more than ever.

"Dad!" Kurt tried to hide the fact that he was still crying, but his dad knew him too well,

"Kurt? Whats happened?" Burts voice was angry,

"Dad, It's Blaine!" He tried to hard to keep his composure, but he was now sobbing down the phone to his father. He stopped talking for a minute to get himself together as much as he could before continuing, "When he left ours last night, and headed back to Dalton, he was followed. Who ever followed him attacked him when he got out the car, and now…" The tears started to flow again, "Now. He's in. Blaine's in hospital. Dad, I can't lose him! I just can't!"

"Kurt, I'm coming to the hospital. I'll meet you there. I love you, son." Burt's voice had softened, he knew how much Blaine meant to his son, and there was no way he was going to have anyone come between that.

Kurt must have broken the speed limit to get to the hospital, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see his boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face,

"Are you family?" The woman at the desk asked,

"I'm his boyfriend!" Kurt wailed,

"Just over there," She pointed at the bed which was closest to the wall and Kurt practically ran towards it. When he drew the curtains back, he gasped in shock and walked towards him.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Who did this to you?" Blaine was still not responding, he looked so weak and helpless. His left eye was completely black and he had cuts all over his face, arms and torso. Kurt kissed the top of his head before taking his hand in his and sitting in the chair next to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much Blaine Anderson, and when I find out who did this to you, they're going to be sorry!" He just sat there looking at his boyfriend. It killed him to see him like this.

It wasn't long before Burt arrived,

"Kurt!" Kurt ran to his dad and hugged him, right now he just needed to feel secure, he needed to know that he had someone there, and his dad was that person. "Carole and Finn wanted to come, but I told them to stay at home." He turned to look at Blaine as Kurt took up his original position on the chair, hand in Blaines. "How is he doing?"

"They say that he's stable and that…" He was cut off by the feel of something ever so lightly squeezing his hand, "Blaine? Nurse! Blaine, I'm here baby!"

The nurse entered and adjusted some of the monitors and tried to make Blaine comfier.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again. You scared me so much!" Kurts head was now on the pillow with his boyfriends, "I Love you so much!"

"I Love you too," Blaines voice was weak

"Don't talk sweetie. Just concentrate on getting better, and then we can find out who did this too you."

Blaine kept drifting in and out of consciousness, but Kurt refused to leave his side,

"Come on, Kurt. He needs his sleep, we can come back in the morning," Burt said as he got his things together

"You go. I'm not leaving him!" Kurt was insistent

"He's going to be fine, Kurt. He just needs to sleep."

"I'm not leaving him. Dad, go. I'm staying with him!"

Burt knew that Kurt wasn't going to give up, so he left him with Blaine and headed home to Carole and Finn. He knew that Blaine didn't deserve anything like that he was a nice kid and he loved his son. He made Kurt happy and that was all that mattered, and who ever did that to him was going to have hell to pay.

"He's awake. He just needs some rest." He told them both when he got back, "Kurt was instant on staying with him, and you know what he's like."

"I'll see you in the morning. I only wanted to see how he was," Finn said as he headed to bed,

"Night" Burt and Carole said in unison.

They both looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. They spoke about the two boys for ages,

"You should have seen the way they were together, Burt. They were adorable. It's clear that they both love each other deeply." Carole was clearly upset by the news, she had seen them together only yesterday, "I'd never seen Kurt so happy,"

"He will be fine. He has to be. After everything Kurt's been through this is the last thing he needs." Burt never thought he would get so worked up, but he was Kurts boyfriend. His sons boyfriend, and it killed him to see him upset.


	10. Not Alone

Not Alone.

_Baby, You're not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothings ever bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you. _

Blaine didn't think that he had felt quite as much pain as he did when he awoke the following morning, and that was something because he had been through some rough times at school, but this time it was worse somehow. The moment he looked over at Kurt and saw him asleep in the chair next to him, he knew. The pain was just increased because he knew that it was breaking Kurts heart to see him like this, which meant that his heart was breaking as well. He hated what this was doing to Kurt. He tried to move, but it caused too much pain, he was going to have to stay like that for a while longer.

When he saw Kurt fidgeting in the chair as he was waking up, he couldn't help but smile.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine seemed to have a little more energy today,

"Morning baby," Kurt responded, "How are you feeling?" He smiled at his injured boyfriend, wishing that there was something that he could do, and feeling helpless knowing that all he could do was sit by his side and just hope he got better soon.

"A little better. Still a lot of pain, but the morphine seems to be helping. Plus you're here, and that always makes me feel better,"

"Well, I'm glad I'm helping. I don't know what I can do. When I first saw you lying there, I was so scared, Blaine. I thought I was going to lose you, and then when you squeezed my hand, I knew you were fighting back, I knew that you were going to pull through. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. My dad said that I should have gone home with him last night,"

"Your dad was here?" Blaine asked

"Yeah. I called him as soon as I found out, and he met me here."

"I wish my dad was more like yours. You don't know how lucky you are, Kurt." Blaine was so envious of Kurts relationship with his dad. He'd always wanted his dad to be understanding and excepting of him, but it just never happened. That was one of the main reasons he decided to board at Dalton.

Kurt just gave Blaine a loving smile, "When my dad told me to go with him, I wouldn't. I had to stay with you. I was so scared of leaving you. I knew that you were going to be safe, but I had to be here in case anything changed."

"I love you so much, Kurt. I am so sorry for putting you through this. I feel so bad." Blaine felt like all of this was his fault,

"Blaine, stop it! None of this was your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. It's just some Neanderthals who can't except us for who we are." The older boy took his boyfriends hand hand squeezed it, not too hard, he didn't want to cause Blaine any more pain.

"Blaine," Kurt started, "I understand if you don't want to talk about this, but do you know who did this to you?" Blaine just looked into his eyes, and Kurt knew it was hurting him, not physically but mentally to think about it, yet it was the only thing that Blaine had been replaying in his head, over and over. Before long he nodded his head. "It's okay, Blaine you don't have to talk about it, but please you have to tell someone, because they have to be brought to justice. You're probably not the first one to end up like this because of them, but you can make it so you are the last one."

"Kurt, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the best boyfriend that I could have ever wished for. You're so sweet and caring, and I love you so much for it," He realised that he had told Kurt he loves him rather a lot today, but it could never be said too much. Being in a situation like this made him realise that.

As the days went on Blaine's recovery got faster, but he wasn't aloud out of the hospital until the doctors gave him the all clear.

"Kurt!" He whined, "It's driving me insane being in here! I need to get out!"

"I know, but just a few more days." Kurt had stayed with Blaine pretty much for the entirety of his stay in hospital. He left him for the past few days when he was sure that he was okay, and the fact that he really had to get back to school.

The hardest part about not having Blaine at school was the Warblers. He would go to rehearsals, and they wouldn't have any duets, they had lost the main lead, and everyone would be asking about him. It got easier towards the end of his recovery because he could talk about it,

"Wes, could I just say something, please," Kurt asked when everyone had arrived,

"Everybody, Warbler Kurt would like to say a few words," Kurt silently thanked him before addressing the Warblers,

"I just thought that you would all like to know, Blaine is recovering really well, and the doctors say that he will be able to come out of hospital tomorrow." Kurt couldn't hide the smile on his face as he told them, as he looked round he noticed that there was not one person in the room who wasn't smiling. "He probably won't be back at school till next week though. He's coming to stay with me for the rest of the week. He said that he would rather be there than home, and my dad had offered. He is really excited to be back, being in there has been driving him mad!" They all laughed, they knew what he was like, he always had to be jumping around, he couldn't sit still for five minutes. Blaine was really loved at this school, and it showed. There wasn't a single person who didn't ask how he was when they walked past Kurt.

At the end of the day Kurt couldn't wait to get back to see Blaine. He was perfectly recovered and back to his normal self now, besides from one or two cuts he had on his face and torso, which hadn't quite faded, but other than that he was back to the bouncy, dapper, amazing, talented, sexy guy that Kurt fell for.

"Kurt. I know I should have told you this before, but I fell that I should tell you how I got here. I know that you think about it all the time, and I think that it's time that I told you." Kurt hadn't expected Blaines outbust,

"Okay. But if you don't feel ready, or you don't want to you don't have to. I trust you Blaine,"

"I know, but I really think that you should know," There was a tense silence before, "Kurt. David Karofsky is the reason that I'm here." Kurt was fuming

"He did this to you!" Blaine thought that when Kurt stood up for himself was scary, but this was something different.

"Kurt, calm down, you're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry, but I. I can't believe he!" Kurts breath was fast, but slowing, he was trying to calm down for his boyfriends sake.

"I should have told you before, but I couldn't bring myself to do it while the memories will still so fresh." Kurt understood completely, there was no way he would have been able to talk about something like that if it was the other way around, "Will you come with me tomorrow to the police station?"

"Of course I will!" Kurt would get so much satisfaction out of seeing Karofsky banged up after everything he had done to him in the past, not to mention almost killing Blaine. Kurt was never one to hold grudges, he always wanted to keep the piece, but it was safe to say that David Karofsky was never going to be forgiven by Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had insisted that Kurt went home to sleep, after all he was coming out of tomorrow. So he did. The night went so slow for both of them. For Blaine the anticipation of getting out of the place he had practically been living in for the past month was too much, whereas for Kurt he couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine had told him. It kept going round and round in his head, and he didn't get a lot of sleep.

The following morning Kurt and his father got up early to drive to the hospital. Blaine had already packed his things and was ready to leave as soon as they got there. He'd never been more grateful to any one as he was to Burt for letting him stay with them,

"Listen kiddo. You love my son, right?"

"Yes, So much,"

"And He Loves you,"

"Yes."

"And you make each other happy,"

"More than anything,"

"So I am more than happy to let you stay with us. What makes Kurt happy makes me happy. Welcome to the family,"

"Wow. Thanks, Burt."

Blaine actually couldn't believe what he had just heard. Blaine was part of their family. If only his dad would be so inviting to Kurt. He knew that was a long way off. Maybe one day.

When they had unpacked all of their things Blaine was insistent that Kurt drove him to the police station, he wanted this over as soon as it could be,

"We'll be back in a bit, dad." Kurt called

"Where are you going? Blaine needs to rest." It was like Burt was treating Blaine as his kid, Blaine had never felt so loved as when he is at the Hummel-Hudsons.

"The station. Blaine is going to give a statement."

"You know who it was who attacked you," Both boys nodded

"Dave Karofsky."

Blaine thought that Kurt angry was scary, but it was nothing compared to his dad.

"Come on, Blaine lets go. He needs to cool off," They quickly left the house and got in the car. "You ready for this."

"Yeah." He reassured him,

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine." He kissed him on the lips "I love you. I'll be with you every step. You're not alone."


	11. Karofsky is Going Down

Karofsky is Going Down.

_We must unite, so we can fight, turn the battle around… We won't be pushed around anymore, We'll be a force you can not ignore, we'll be an Army for Dumbledore!_

Blaine didn't even hesitate before he walked into the station. All he wanted was to see Karofsky punished for what he did. The only people who knew were him and the Burt and Carole, they didn't even tell Finn, they couldn't risk it spreading around McKinley. Kurt hadn't even told Mercedes.

As they left the station after Blaine had given his statement both boys sighed a breath of relief. They were glad that was over.

"I can't wait to see him punished for what he did to you!" Kurt pulled the other boy into a hug, and he winced, "Sorry!" With everything that was going on Kurt had temporarily forgotten that Blaine hadn't fully recovered yet. He let the other boy slip out of his grasp, not completely, but so there arms were still linked.

"Not just to me, Kurt. He has done much more to you over the past year. Just because I look worse off, it's nothing compared to the things he did to you, physically and mentally." Blaine knew he didn't have to remind Kurt of all those times at McKinley when he didn't feel safe or like he belonged.

The drive home was slow and they were relaxed. It was like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Blaine rested his hand on Kurts knee and gently stroked it every now and again, which always made Kurt forget for a moment to concentrate on the road.

When they got home, they found multiple cars on the drive way.

"What the hell?" Both boys were a little bit confused.

As Kurt got out of the car and walked towards the house, he was a few steps ahead of Blaine, who was still limping slightly, but no where near as bad as it was a few days ago, he got out his key and put it in the door, waited for Blaine to catch up and opened it. When they entered they found Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and the rest of the Glee club sitting in their living area.

"What the hells going on?" Kurt asked, clearly extremely confused,

"We heard what happened to your man!" Puck stood up, "You alright, dude?" he carefully tapped his shoulder, trying not to hurt him any more, that was the last thing he needed,

"Dad!" Kurt almost shouted,

"Kurt, they needed to know! They want to help!"

"Your dad's right, Kurt. We care about you. Both of you, and when he heard we came straight over. Blaine's part of your life, Kurt, which means he is part of ours, and we don't let one of our own get attacked and do nothing about it." Rachel could be annoying as hell sometimes, but Kurt couldn't help but smile, he knew she had a big heart. Sometimes it took a little bit more to show it.

"Guys. Honestly, as much as I appreciate all of you coming here. I can assure you that I am fine. Okay, I got into a little bother with a person, who will remain nameless, but I am fine now." Blaine knew that they were just worried about him, but he didn't need it, Karofsky was going down and no one needed to know any of the details.

"We know you keep saying that, but we worry about you." Mercedes piped up, "We all Love Kurt so much, which means we love you, and I've never seen him this happy. Well, we just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Lets cut the chat, where is he?"

"Where's who?" They needed to stop confusing Kurt, he felt like he was in the middle of some sort of Mystery TV show and he was the only one who had no idea what was going on,

"The bastard who did that to Blaine?" Puck said

It was so nice that they cared about the two boys so much, but neither of them wanted anymore fuss,

"No! Noah. It's fine. Everything's been sorted!"

"Kurts right. There is no need, Puck. I appreciate it and everything and I'm honoured that you guys care about Kurt and I so much, but you don't need to do this! We don't want any more violence. Enough people have been hurt already."

They felt like they had been trying to persuade the guys to drop it for hours, and they thought that they had finally succeeded when Puck and Finn agreed, okay forced, to stop talking about it. But now it was Burts turn,

"Kurt! Blaine! You can't just let that guy get away with it!" It looked as though he was looking for a fight. "After everything he did to you, Kurt, and now Blaine. Do you really think that he's going to drop it?"

"What?" They stopped and turned to Finn, who had been relatively quiet, "What he's done to Kurt? What's going on?" For once it seemed as though Finn was the first one to catch on to what his step-dad was saying, "Blaine. Did Karofsky do this to you?"

Great, now they were all going to know, and it was going to get around. On the plus side if Karofsky wasn't at the school, they would probably be liked a little bit more. It didn't mean that Kurt was going back, not without Blaine anyway. The room was filled with silence, it was like the words had been taken out of all of their mouths and they didn't know what to say. All eyes were fixed on Blaine waiting for an answer, which didn't look like it was coming.

"Yes," His voice was low, he nodded his head and Kurt was holding his hand encouragingly.

"Right, that's it!" Puck was now in a rage, he couldn't stop himself, "First, he forces my boy Kurt out of McKinley and now he is attacking my boys boy! I am not sitting here and doing nothing!"

"Puck! Please!" Kurt and Blaine were practically pleading the boy to stop,

"No, guys! I am not going to let him get off scot free. We're a family Kurt, and Blaine's yours, making him ours, and no one hurts our family and gets away with it!"

Blaine sat staring at Puck, he had just been accepted into two families in one day, he couldn't get over how nice everyone here was. I mean he was even their competition, yet they were still saying this to him. Everything was getting too much for him, he excused himself from the room and Kurt followed,

"Babe?"

"I'm fine," Blaine didn't look back he just headed for Kurts room. He sat himself down on the bed, "It's just. I'm not used to having people being this nice to me. It just got a bit much."

Kurt gave him a loving smile followed by a hug, ending with a kiss, "Well, get used to it, because it's not going to change. They love you Blaine. Haven't they proved that enough to you. My dad practically said that you were family when we left the hospital. And now, just then what Puck said. He meant it you know." Blaines eyes were filling with tears. All the love and compassion that everyone was showing him was overwhelming. Kurt just enveloped him in a hug, "I'll be with the others. Come out when you're ready. I Love You, Blaine. Don't you ever forget that!"

"Love you too, Kurt," and with that Kurt went to join the others,

"Is he okay? You guys just disappeared." Mercedes asked

"Yeah. He's fine. He's just not used to having people, other than The Warblers, being nice to him, it just got a bit much."

Puck, Finn and Burt still looked like they were planning something and Kurt really wanted to stop them, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do.

It started to get late and one by one everyone started leaving. Fortunately, as much as they wanted to see Karofsky punished for what he had done, the girls had agreed with Kurt and Blaine, there were none violent ways of doing it, whereas the guys were still insistent that he needed a taste of his own medicine.

It took a few weeks but the two boys had managed to persuade Finn and Puck to leave Karofsky alone, and that everything would be sorted out on its own. During that time they were extremely protective of them. Finn would make sure that he was always in when they were at home, and Puck was texting them constantly to make sure that they were okay. Dalton was the only place that they felt as though they could get away from them, even though they still had texts from Puck when he had a free period.

"I know they care, but I can't deal with this anymore! We have no time on our own. Pucks always texting me, he even started calling me the other day! And when we're at home it's like Finn is looking over our shoulder all the time,"

They were sitting on the Sofa waiting for the rest of the Warblers to arrive for rehearsal, but they were early as they both had a free period before.

"I thought it was just me!" Blaine admitted "But I didn't want to say anything because Finn's your family and Pucks a friend," He rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder and closed his eyes,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, it's been a busy few weeks,"

"It has. You should get some sleep before everyone else arrives," Suggested the lighter haired boy as he glanced down at his phone to check the time. He had a message.

_Sorry, Kurt. I saw him and I couldn't just let it go. P _

"Shit!" He tried to be quiet so that he could let the other boy sleep, but it failed,

"What?" Kurt showed him the message,

_Puck, No! What did you do? K _

_Nothing that he didn't deserve. P _

_You said you wouldn't! _

Kurt didn't know what to do. What had Puck done? He didn't want any more trouble!

_Don't worry! He's still breathing. And anyway he said he had a trial or something at the weekend. Why didn't you guys tell me! _

"Great. They found out that he's on trial. It's not like they weren't going to find out, but after would have been nice. Not they're all going to be there!" Kurt grumbled

"Not if we tell them to stay away. Kurt, they have to respect our wishes. It's up to me anyway. I'll be the one in the victim box, giving the statement. And I want you there, Kurt, you and only you." Blaine sat up a little and pressed a kiss to Kurts lips. "He's not going to get past us this time."

By the time the trail came around, Blaine had warned the others not to show up, and that the only person that he was going to allow to be there was Kurt.

Blaine had stayed strong as he gave his statement to the jury, it was Kurt who broke down, and now they were waiting anxiously outside to find out if they found him guilty. Which if there is any justice in the world, they will.


	12. Not AloneBack To Dalton

**A/N: So, here it is, the wait is over... the final Chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this, favourited/alerted it. I love you all. And yes, there is going to be a Sequal. One guess what thats going to be called, Yup, you got it... A Very Glee Sequal. I'm not sure when it will be up because of uni work. The only reason this one was updates often was becuase of the Christmas Break!  
>Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it :)<br>Kelly x**

Not Alone/Back to Dalton

_Nothing can keep me from loving you… Man I'm glad I'm back!_

The two boys had never been more relived in their lives when they heard the word 'Guilty'. Karofsky was going down for what he did to Blaine.

As they left the court Blaine though his arms around Kurt, not caring if anyone saw, and kissed him hard on the lips, Kurt responded to his touch and pulled away blushing once he realised that they were in a public place. Wow, that could have gotten a little bit awkward, he thought, he knew that look in Blaines eye, but this was not the time or the place to have a hot make out session, besides they had to get back and tell everyone the good news.

It felt like they had been away forever, yet it was only half the day. Despite the rush to get back, the drive was slow. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders and there was nothing that was going to stop them now. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

They arrived home to find the same scene as when Burt had called them all over, only this time they knew that they were going to be there and they knew what they were there for. They weren't quite sure what they were going to say, they thought about going in all depressed, like they do on all those reality shows Blaine had watched that Kurt wouldn't be caught dead watching, but Kurt was against that idea. They also thought about being over happy, which really wasn't a lie, they were crazily happy, but then they thought they might seem like they are being a bit over the top. Eventually they came to the decision that they were just going to act normal. Kurt wasn't quite sure if Blaine could do normal, especially with the news that just had, but somehow he managed it,

"So?" Rachel asked as she waited anxiously,

"They found him Guilty," Blaine said quite nonchalantly as if it was the normal thing on the face of the earth, someone who put him in hospital had just been put away and it was like he didn't care,

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"You don't seem to happy about that?" She was surprised at how quiet he was, okay, everyone was surprised at how quiet he was,

"Are you kidding me? I have never been happier!" He looked at Kurt, "Sorry babe! I couldn't I have to,"

"I know. It was quite weird seeing you like that anyway. Don't let me tell you to be normal. It doesn't suit you babe," He laughed

Blaine lunged towards his boyfriend and flung his arms around him, like he had done earlier in the day, but this time, even though they weren't alone, they knew that nobody cared. They could hear the girls 'aww'ing around them. That was the only thing reminding the two of them that they really had to be careful about what they did. They did still have an audience, even if it was a more excepting one. Burt did look a little uncomfortable to say the least, but he understood, the boys loved each other, and he was happy for them. It was only once he coughed that Kurt remembered his dad was in the room. Maybe it wasn't the best time for his boyfriend to jump him!

"Sorry," They both blushed, Kurt more than Blaine. Not to say that Blaine wasn't embarrassed, he had just been on his boyfriend, which said boyfriends' dad watched. "I… Erm… I…" Blaine started

"I understand, Kiddo." Burt smiled at him a patted his shoulder as he walked past

"Remind me to check for parents next time!" Blaine leant into Kurt and whispered in his ear, "That could have ended badly!"

"It could have gone better," Kurt laughed

"True. At least it wasn't my dad! He would probably have kicked us both out and refused to speak to me again!" Blaine chuckled, but Kurt knew that it was fake. He knew that inside it killed him to see the relationship between him and his father, he wished that his dad was like Burt, but they didn't talk about that, because Kurt hated to see Blaine upset. So instead he just hugged him, clutching him as tight as he could,

"I'm never going to let you go,"

"Well, I. Might. Need. To. Breathe. In. A minute!" Blaine gasped out jokily, and Kurt loosened his grip, so that they were looking into each others eyes once more and they rested their foreheads against each others

"You know what I mean!"

Once everyone had left, Burt was falling asleep on the arm chair and Kurt and Blaine were snuggling on the couch. The two boys were cuddling and occasionally Kurt would kiss the top of the shorter boys head, which was resting on his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt broke the comfortable silence, and Blaine sat up too look at him,

"Yeah, sweet. What is it?"

"The thing is. This year has been perfect for me. Okay not the beginning or the thing that we're not going to talk about now. But I mean moving to Dalton and meeting you," He smiled at the hazel eyed boy, "There was something that I wanted to ask you. And I'm going to have to check with my dad first, because I know what he's like and he might freak out a little to start with, but I know that he just wants to me be here all the time."

Blaine was seriously confused as to what Kurt was trying to ask him.

"Kurt what are you trying to ask me here?"

"Blaine. I want to board at Dalton." Blaine's eyes grew wider, "I know we see each other every day, but I want to be able to spend more time with you. I want to be able to go and hang out after school and not have to worry about getting home. Dad had Carole now and Finn is old enough to look after himself,"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, he really did love this boy

"Like, I said. I need to make sure that my dad is okay with it first. I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you as well. I didn't just want to move there and then you saying that it would have been better with me here, because it means we have more space,"

"Kurt! I would spend every single second with you if I could. No amount of time that I spend with you will ever be enough. I never want to be apart from you."

They just lay on the sofa in each others arms for what felt like forever, yet some how no time at all.

"Want to go to sleep?" Kurt held out his hand for the other boy and pulled him off the sofa. Blaine had been sleeping in the spare room for the whole time he had been staying there, Burt wouldn't allow him to stay in Kurt's room, but just this once, what Burt knew wouldn't hurt him,

"Where are we going, my room is this way," Blaine pointed out

"I know. You're not sleeping in their tonight." Kurt make his point quite clearly

"Am I not?" Blaines tone was rather suggestive,

"No. You're staying with me tonight."

Blaine didn't object as Kurt pulled him into his room and he sat on the bed, and patted it, hinting for Blaine to sit down next to him. They sat against the head board for a while, and Kurt leant over and kissed the other boy. Blaine wasn't sure where this was going. Kurt had brought him to his room and now it seemed like Kurt had reasons for this.

"Kurt, Stop," Regrettably he pushed the other boy off him slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Blaine. I was just kissing you." He kissed him again, "We're taking it slow remember,"

It wasn't as though Blaine didn't want it, god he did, but he wasn't going to push Kurt into something he wasn't ready for, and he didn't want him to feel like he had to because he was ready. His thoughts were cut short by Kurt fiddling with the buttons on his shirt,

"Off," He demanded, and Blaine did as he was told as Kurt got rid of his own, and landed back on the other boy.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine pleaded,

"Blaine! My dad is in the house!" Kurt protested,

"Fine, but Kurt do something!" Blaine was practically begging for some sort of relief, which Kurt was able to give, but not in the way Blaine wanted, needed.

They spend the rest of the night, unfortunately for Blaine, with their bottom halves fully clothed. As much as Blaine had wanted more, he loved Kurt, and he wasn't going to force him to do anything that he wasn't ready for.

"Thank you,"

"What for? What have I done, Kurt?"

"For not pushing me, tonight. I know I said it was because my dad was in the house, but Blaine, I still don't know if I'm ready for that." Kurt could see nothing but love as he looked in to the hazel eyes which were gazing at him,

"Kurt, I love you. I'd never make you do something you didn't want, or feel uncomfortable doing."

"And next year, I'll be at Dalton, and maybe. Just maybe, I'll be ready."


End file.
